


Warning

by guardiancastiel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Abusive relationship - Warning, Death - Warning, angst - Warning, grief - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiancastiel/pseuds/guardiancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard blames Fili for the death of his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for a prompt at hobbit-kink.

**Title** : Warning  
 **Author** : [](http://guardiancastiel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://guardiancastiel.livejournal.com/)**guardiancastiel**  
 **Rating** : PG-13/R  
 **Genre and/or Pairing** : Slash/AU, Fili/Bard  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of these characters.  
 **Spoilers** : The Hobbit Trilogy(film)  
 **Warnings** : Abusive relationship, death, angst, grief  
 **Labels** : Fanfic  
 **Word Count** : 668  
 **Summary** : Bard blames Fili for the death of his children.  
 **Author's Note** : Written as a fill for a prompt at hobbit-kink.

The past can not be erased and in it's permanency it etches the future also in stone.

Bard should've heeded Fili's warning and fled Laketown with his children before Smaug descended upon them. But he did not - and now with his children long dead he finds solace in ale and in the arms of the Dwarf he blames for his loss.

It was not always like that. At first Fili came to Bard to comfort the grieving man. What was innocent comfort transformed into fiery lust - masking the pain that was too much to bear between them.

Between the passionate kisses that drew blood at their lips and their desperate sexual fumblings, there was the blame.

The first time came after a night spent at another random inn. Bard, still not sober from their drinking binge earlier in the evening, rushed at Fili pushing him back against the wall. Fili smiled at first, familiar with Bard's rough play, but then he noticed the distant look in Bard's eyes.

"Why didn't you push me?" Bard growled, his hands balled into fists. "Why didn't you force me to take my children and run?"

Fili shook his head, unable to find an answer.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

Suddenly, before Fili could raise his hand to protect himself, Bard's fist cut through the air between them and connected with the left side of his face.

\--

Kili had been the first to ask, of course, of the bruise upon his eye. Fili had brushed off his younger brother's questioning and answered him simply.

"Drunk."

"With Bard?" Kili asked.

"Aye." Fili nodded.

Kili knew of their relationship. He knew when it began and knew when it had graduated from friends to lovers to - something else Kili did not quite understand.

"Did you ever think that maybe Fili was being truthful?" Thorin asked when his youngest nephew came to him concerned with his brother's injuries. "I know my nephew when he is drunk - he is not graceful, Kili."

"Uncle, how many times can one fall down the stairs or hit themselves against door frames before one becomes cautious?"

"Many times, Kili. The answer is many times," Thorin grinned.

"You're wrong, uncle. There is something you do not know and someone who I believe is responsible."

\--

It did not take Thorin long to believe Kili after he had explained about Bard and how he laid blame upon Fili. Thorin quickly tracked Bard down to a lonely pub and dragged the drunk man outside by his coat collar.

Bard tumbled to the ground, a high cackle raising up from his throat.

"Ah, the King from Under the Mountain graces me with his presence!"

"Stay away from my nephew or I'll collect your head," Thorin threatened.

"Collect it now, Dwarf! I have no use for it! Send me to my children!"

"I would, if my nephew's heart would not be broken."

"Ah, the very nephew who let my children burn!" Bard cried.

"Why do you blame him? He instructed you to take up your children and run, but you did not listen. Instead, you chose to stay and fight. It was through your actions that they perished and yet so many were also saved."

Bard cried out again, his body falling limp upon the ground. The faces of his children fresh in his memory and the painful realization of the man he had become. Thorin had long since walked away, leaving him to face his transgressions alone.

He could no longer lay blame upon Fili - his anger was now displaced. It was his own fault that he did not heed the warning and that Fili now suffered at his hand.

There on the ground he hoped the future was not set and that he could change it if he let the past rest. He hoped Fili could forgive him. But most of all he hoped he could forgive himself.

THE END 


End file.
